A New Beginning
by TheWarRose
Summary: Murtagh, along with Thorn, fly from alagasia to Middle Earth where he meets three men  or so he thinks at first glance that need there help.
1. A New World

Murtagh lent on thorns neck enjoying the cool air over his face as they soared over the vast expanses of sea. They had been flying for hours and Murtagh was content to fly as far away from alagasia as possible, away from the distrusting, disgusted stairs that followed him wherever he went. After the fall of the king he had left Alagasia. He would return one day, after he had healed inside, after he had found himself.

_I can see land ahead! _Thorns excited voice reverberated through his head. _Over to the east!_

_Shall we explore? _Murtagh chuckled to himself. Thorn was still younger than a year old, even if he did not look it. The king had used dark magic to boost his growth. He still acted like a curios puppy.

_Let's! _He did a somersault. He would have thrown Murtagh if not for the saddle's straps securing him in place.

Thorn barrelled towards the land he flew faster than any horse could gallop, his red scales shone in the sun they reflected onto Murtagh giving his skin a reddish tinge. They flew over the shoreline of this strange land. The cliffs rose, seemingly growing out of the ground. Waves washed over the huge coastal rocks.

_Can we land? I want to explore on foot to see more. _ Murtagh asked Thorn.

Thorn grumbled but replied _Of course.  
><em>He flew down to the ground and landed then ran a few steps jostling Murtagh as he tried to get his leg straps of.

_Thorn! Do you want me to get squashed like a fly? _He said with amusement.

_No, I'm just so excited! Do you think we'll meet people?_

_Maybe Thorn, I just hope there nice. I don't want to meet another Galbatorix._

Thorn stopped bouncing and Murtagh immediately felt guilty. They were here to remember who they were, not remembering who they are. He undid the straps and slid to the ground. He looked around with interest. It looked exactly the same as alagasiasa skin deep, but below that he knew it would be extremely different.

He walked forwards a few steps, feeling the trees in wonder. They were old, very old. You could see in their gnarled trunks the wisdom of the forest before them.

_On second thoughts, I think we should fly._

_Gosh you change your mind a lot_ But Thorn had started bouncing happily as Murtagh lifted himself into the saddle and did his straps. He took off just as Murtagh made the final adjustments.

_Thorn!_

_Sorry _He didn't sound sorry, he was too busy swirling and somersaulting in the air snapping his jaws happily.

_Thorn I'm trying to see where we are! Stop! _Murtagh was having extreme difficulty seeing as all the colours of the landscape blurred into what seemed like a watercolour painting.

_Fine _he stopped twirling and flew in a straight line.

Murtagh gasped, in that short time they had reached the edge of the forest and were flying over a vast plain. Just grass, grass, grass, as far as the eye could see. The green stretched through to the horizon. He didn't see the group of three running under him until and arrow flew through air, missing Thorns wings by inches.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Thorn growled in anger. Murtagh shared his feeling as he looked down to the three people. Thorn roared in defiance flame billowed from his jaws he dived.

_Thorn no! We don't know what they will do._

_They tried to hurt us! _Thorn roared again.

_They will only hurt us more if we fry one alive._ Murtagh snapped. _We will land, see what they want. With my magic and your strength and flames we can overpower them if need be._

_Fine._ Thorn closed his jaws and swooped to the crowd landing some distance away from the strangers. _One is short like a dwarf._

_He is a dwarf! _Murtagh studied the three as they approached slowly, cautiously, then they stopped, probably twenty metres away, safe from Thorns flames. Murtagh loosened his leg straps and leapt from the saddle. He realised Thorn was still seething, smoke billowed from his nostrils obstructing Murtagh from view.

_Thorn, I can't see. _He said pointedly. Thorn stopped producing smoke but he kept growling. _I will talk to them, you stay here, we don't want to scare them away. _Thorn growled but blinked in acknowledgement.

Murtaghs hand fingered Zar'rocs scarlet handle but he didn't bring it out. He approached the strangers cautiously than the man in the middle spoke

"Why do you ride here, on that mighty stead of yours?"

Murtagh did not answer the question but instead retaliated "Who are you stranger? And you friends as well"

The man glared at him then said "I am Strider; this is Legolas, an elf from the woodland realm"

_An elf! _He said to Thorn _Do you think this is the land where the elves journeyed from to alagasia?_

_I do not know _Thorn seemed troubled.  
>"I will tell you my name if you tell me yours" The dwarf was stubborn.<p>

_Just like the dwarves at Farthen Dur _Murtagh thought grimly.

"I am Murtagh son of none" He refused to use his father's name in his title.

"Well Murtagh, son of none, I am Gimli, The dwarfs Gloins son."

"Why do you ride here Murtagh?" Strider wouldn't let the subject drop.

"I came from a faraway land with my dragon, Thorn" _Thorn you can come, I think it is safe "_we seek nothing in particular but a place to stay for a while" He felt Thorns hot breath on his back. The dwarf stepped back but the elf, Legolas, stepped forward, a look of wonder and awe on his face. His long silver blonde hair hid his pointy ears as he spoke to himself in elvish.

"Were do you seek to stay" Strider had stepped forwards again.

"We" He gestured to Thorn "Don't know where anything is here" Murtagh looked at Thorn _We should leave soon._

The next thing Strider said caught him of guard "We could take you to the city of Rohan, but we will need your help first"


	3. Chapter 3

First thing, I realised after I wrote this that Rohan isn't the city, it's the country. Sorry, my mistake and also this is my first fanfiction and I know it isn't the best. I try my hardest to keep up with all the cities and countries and languages in Middle Earth/alagasia (I can't spell alagasia) but I am human. I can't remember every language in books

Anyways I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it at least a little.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Aragorn" The dwarf, Gimli, whispered "What is your plan, we cannot trust him. Or his dragon"

_He probably thinks I can't hear _Murtagh mused, mildly amused.

"He may be a servant of Sauron, for all we know"

"Don't you trust me Gimli?" Aragorn asked, turning to him. He wasn't angry, just questioning.

"You know I will follow your command. I just don't think it is wise to put trust into someone we hardly know."

"You do not know what I ask of them yet?"

"No" Gimli lowered his gaze.

The elf, Legolas, had stopped looking at Thorn

_Finally _Thorn sighed. _it felt like he was looking right through me_

_You could have stopped him you now maybe a quick flick of your tail _Murtagh was surprised to see his dragon rattled.

_Maybe, but I don't that would help our cause, would it? _

_No, I suppose it wouldn't…_

The elf talked to Aragorn in a foreign tongue, probably elfish then withdrew, nodding.

"We need your help. Our friends were caught by orcs…"

"Orcs?" Murtagh had never heard of Orcs.

Aragorn sighed. Didn't this stranger now anything? "They used to be elves, but they were tortured and alienated beyond recognition. They serve Sauron now" He saw the strangers puzzled expression and bit down his annoyance. "We need you to track them down and find our two friends, they are small" He pointed out the height "Hobbits"

"How do I know I can trust you? I came from a land where you don't give trust easily"

"I have no way. But all I can say is why would a man, elf, and dwarf be traveling together if not for a friend? Have you ever heard of that combination?"

"No, I haven't"

_But you have _Thorn pushed in

_What? When?_

_When Eragon, Arya and Orik were traveling to Ellsmera? Don't you remember?_

_No, how do you remember? You weren't even born!_

_I have my ways of knowing things. _He said stubbornly.

_It doesn't matter Thorn _

_It does! Why do we trust them? Eragon wasn't going for a friend was he? Or Arya?_

_Orik was, he was going for Eragon_

_No! You have it all wrong. He was going for Hrothgar, to oversee the riders training_

"Excuse me?" Aragorn was getting to the end of his limits. Here he was asking a complete stranger for a favour and he wasn't even listening, just staring of into the distance, sometimes glancing at his dragon.

"Aragorn, he speaks to his dragon" Legolas spoke quietly.

"What, he speaks to the dragon? How?" Aragorn turned to his friend. "How do you know?" Suddenly he had doubts for his plan. He did not know if this man had any other powers other than speaking to a dragon.

"I have ways of knowing"

"I need to speak, we waste precious seconds standing around"

Murtagh realised the two were talking and silenced Thorn "So you want me to find two… hobbits? And kill the orcs"

"If you can, yes, there are fifty or more"

"How will I return with the hobbits? Where will I meet you?"

"Here take this map, we will meet here" Aragorn pointed to a place on the brink of a large forest "In three days, which is how long it will take us, he pointed to the dwarf and himself, to get there. I would take Legolas a day, but we stick together"

Murtagh thought about how Eragon had refused to leave him on their long trek to Farthen Dur when they were heading towards the Varden, even though Arya was extremely sick and Kull were fast approaching.

_They were like us, though I think there is something they are hiding from us_

_There were many things you were hiding back then too. _

_Yes… Should we trust them?_

_If two, what are they? Hobbits are in danger we should help. Isn't that what a rider is for?_

_Yes _Murtagh had made his mind, they would help the hobbits then return to Alagasia and find another place to stay and find themselves.

"We will help, but we leave shortly after"

"Of course" Aragorn was happy he was finally going somewhere.

Please review I know it isn't the best but I quite like it. I would appreciate some constructive criticism as well.

Murtagh: Nothing really happened in this chapter.

Legolas: What do you mean? I got a line! A whole line!

Gimli: Oh wow. ***Sarcastically rolls eyes*** I got four. Four! Beat that elf!

Aragorn: Oh shut up…

WarRose: Why are you guys in my room? Get out. Out! You're only supposed to be in the story.

Eomer: When do I come in?

WarRose: Argh! You don't! Not yet! Get out!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I know I made a few mistakes, like Legolas actually had 2 lines, but I doubt anyone really cares. And I had a few grammar faults and things. But I'm sure you got what I meant? I hope anyway. I hope in this chapter it will be a bit more exciting

_**Chapter 4**_

Murtagh turned to mount Thorn when a gesture from Legolas stopped him.

"I am sorry for trying to hit you earlier, we didn't know if you were friend or foe"

_I just realised something _Murtagh told Thorn

_What?_

_Aren't elves supposed to be able to use magic? Legolas does not seem to be able_

_Maybe he doesn't know the words? Or he just doesn't wish to._

_Yes, maybe _

Then to Legolas he nodded "That is alright" He sprang onto Thorns back and said "I will meet you in three days, hopefully with the hobbits." Then he had a thought "Err, what are their names?"

_It would be quite silly for us to walk in and rescue them but not know their names _Murtagh though

_Yes, yes, they wouldn't know whether to trust us or not_

_They won't know anyway. They would think we were a servant of… was it Sauron? Yes. But all we can do is try._

Murtagh felt Thorn bubble happily in his mind.

_What?_

_You are being optimistic, for the first time in forever._

_Yes, indeed I was._

Aragorn then broke into their mental conversation "Their names are Merry and Pippin"

"Merry and Pippin, Ok, then we will be off"

"May the wind be with you" Aragorn said rather graciously.

Murtagh had rarely been spoken to like that and was unsure of how to respond "err, yes"

Thorn snorted than said to the three _He means to say thank you and may the earth be kind_

Aragorn's eyes widened and seemed unable to speak.

Legolas bowed his head and Gimli looked awestruck.

_Goodbye! _Thorn said then bounded a few feet and pushed from the ground his massive bulk casting a shadow over the three travellers as he soared towards the Orcs. _I like them _he playfully dived towards the earth than a few metres away from the ground rose again.

Gimli, who had been holding his breath for almost the whole time, took a deep breath. Legolas looked at him in amusement "Scared are we?"

"No. I've just never seen someone who actually wants to go so high" he looked sheepish, than blurted "Ok, I was just a bit scared. Have you seen such a big, monstrous beast?"

"Yes," Aragorn said. The others looked at him. "The Nazguls steeds. They ride Fell Beasts"

"Indeed they do." Legolas mused.

"You know, they could be the difference between us winning this war or not" Aragorn said then started running the way Thorn flew.

So sorry, another short chapter… I will try to get more into a chapter later. But I have Homework and things. 


	5. Chapter 5

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to update this story, but I really don't have time, so my friend has volunteered to continue it. I will post another update once she has started writing Thank you all for your patience.**


End file.
